


Snowbanks

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fun, M/M, a day out in the cold, inspired by the freezing weather right now, snowy north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel witnesses someone slip on ice and fall into a snowbank. He’s laughing so hard, he does the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbanks

Castiel wrapped his tan trench coat tighter across his chest while scrunching his nose down into the collar. He shook in the wind, let out a shaky breath, and watched a couple other unfortunate people walk along the icy parking lot of the grocery store. Only about four others were around, each reaching their cars as soon as possible. Castiel had stupidly parked in the back for more exercise, so he had to walk along the only snowplowed path to get there. As usual, the parking lot was dissected by a narrow street intended for large amounts of pedestrians who shopped at this market and the surrounding outlet stores. The area was almost always crawling with people, but no one went out on days this cold and snowy. He slid forward a couple of feet and thought for sure he was a goner. Instead, he managed to use his grocery bag full of microwavable meals as a counterweight. He stood still for a moment in the freezing cold and looked down at a patch of black ice beside a five foot high snow bank. With a sigh of relief, he stuffed his hands back into his pockets and walked slowly forward.

On the other side of the narrow street was another five foot snowbank. Castiel looked over his shoulder and saw another person walking in the same direction on the other side of the street. The stranger was walking quicker than he was and seemed to be carrying a whole pie. Castiel smiled to himself for a minute.

Suddenly, the stranger slipped on a patch of slick ice.

“No, no, no, no, no,” the stranger called out. It was a man, by the sound of it, and he was desperately trying to swing his arms while maintaining a grip on his dessert.

Castiel slowed down to watch the man swing his hips backward and yank his arms, pie and all, forward to keep himself balanced. Unfortunately for him, it was already too late. The pie fell to the ground and the man crashed into the snow bank.

The cry of heartbreaking disappointment was too much for Castiel, and he began to laugh loudly, without reservation. His eyes closed with tears and he stepped forward. His foot caught ice, and his legs fell out beneath him. He landed in the snow pile.

Before he could understand what happened, he was hit in the face by a snowball.

“What are you laughing at?” came a voice.

Castiel looked over at the man in the opposite snowbank. Again, he couldn’t resist the urge to laugh. He was sprawled out in the snow as if he was lounging on a throne of ice.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel laughed, tears in his eyes, “but you just looked so pathetic.”

Another snowball hit Castiel in the face.

“That pie was for me and my kid brother,” the man said.

Castiel stopped laughing, but his smile remained. “I’m sorry,” he said, raising his hands and nodding.

“Oh my god,” the other man said. “Your hands are all red. Where are your gloves?”

“I don’t have any,” Castiel responded. “I just moved here.”

The man began to stand, so Castiel tried to as well.

“Look,” the man said, stretching as he stood, “I don’t know who you are, but my name’s Dean. I can’t let you die on my watch, so come here and we’ll get you some winter gear.”

“Castiel.”

“Whatstiel?”

“Castiel. It’s my name.”

“Well, Cas,” Dean grinned, “let’s see if we can make it to that impala over there.”

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to leave comments!


End file.
